


Meeting Gabriel

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Father and son don't see eye to eye.





	Meeting Gabriel

Adrien was glad to get home for once after the eventful day he’d had at school. Not that it was a bad day, any time spent with his Lady was amazing, but it was stressful. Lila had tried to talk her way out of the hole she’d dug for herself, and certainly, some of the students in other classes seemed to believe her still, but the majority did not. It was nice to see Marinette vindicated, and nicer still to see her and Alya work out the few residual issues in their relationship. It was not fun dealing with the publicity though.

Things had just started to calm down at Françoise Dupont with how the other students treated him, but after Ladybug’s visit, it was like he was back to square one, if not worse. If that was possible. So, when he finally made it through the front door he let out a sigh of relief, excited to relax and talk a bit more with Ladybug. He was not anticipating his father to be there in the entryway, waiting for him.

“Exciting day at school?” Adrien jumped, startled by his father’s voice. While Gabriel sounded cool and collected, Adrien knew from experience if it was him there and not Nathalie, Adrien was in trouble. 

“Not more so than usual.” Adrien bit his lip, hoping beyond hope he could play this off. His father’s message had been alarming for sure, but still vague.

“Really? So you didn’t have a visit from one of Paris’ _saviors_?” Gabriel’s face was blank despite his tone.

“Oh, that?” Adrien forced a chuckle. “It was such a non-issue I almost forgot about it.”

“I find that hard to believe considering you’ve hidden the fact the two of you are… _involved_. What else could you be lying about?”

“I’m sorry father, we were keeping it a secret for her safety and mine.” Adrien shifted his weight, considering his words. “But once the secret was out in the open, we wanted to take control of the situation.”

“And your idea of ‘taking control’ was to let your fellow student’s post wild speculations on social media?” Gabriel glanced down at his phone, “Or is ‘Ladybug just _wrecked_ Lila Rossi and stole Adrien from class for a romantic getaway’ an accurate description of today’s events?” Adrien tried and failed to respond, gaping a bit at the liberties taken with that interpretation. “I thought so. Adrien, you know better. I’m disappointed you didn’t come to me sooner.”

“So you aren’t mad?” Adrien wasn’t sure he could believe his ears at this point. He’d been _certain_ his father was going to try and put an end to everything.

“Oh, I am. But not because you are dating Ladybug, I couldn’t think of a more _fortuitous_ match. But, I should have been made aware.”  
“I’m so glad to hear that father, I was really worried for a second there-” 

Gabriel continued talking as if Adrien hadn’t said anything, “She’ll have to come over of course. We need her to sign a non-disclosure agreement and she’ll have to talk to our PR handler. Nathalie will have to draft up a contract, which will take time, but we should be able to have everything ready in a couple of days. Sooner if our lawyer is available.”

Adrien pursed his lips, considering his options. He couldn’t let her go through all of that, it was humiliating to treat her like some sort of self-serving social leech- He couldn’t even finish the thought. “No?” The words were meant to be firm but came out as a question.

Gabriel arched a brow, “No?”

“No.” This time his voice was more sure, though his father’s expression worried him.

“I see”, he drawled, stroking his chin.

Adrien bolted, afraid to stay and risk any more of that conversation. When he got to his room, Plagg was already out, laughing hysterically. “Aw man, you should have seen your faces!” He continued cackling as Adrien tried to calm himself and block the horror of that interaction from his mind.

“It’s not funny!” he hissed to no avail. His Kwami showing no signs of letting this go.

Adrien didn’t tell Ladybug about what went down with his father, mostly because he was embarrassed to bring it up, but also because he was afraid she’d be offended. It didn’t help that it added another roadblock to them seeing each other, now coming from his end. It was hard to feel like he was worth all the trouble his father was trying to bring into the mix.

Gabriel had not said another word to him that day or the next, and even Nathalie hadn’t mentioned anything. So when he got home, he was not expecting to hear Ladybug’s voice coming from the parlor. His heart frantic, he sprinted to the room, mortified to find Ladybug sitting with his father, _personally_ , drowning in paperwork.

He must have made some sort of squeak or a whimper, because she looked up to him, smiling shyly. “Hey Adrien, how was fencing?” 

Adrien didn’t answer, turning to glare at his father instead. “I thought we talked about this.”

Gabriel remained impassive, “I wouldn’t call that ‘talking’. Besides, Mademoiselle Ladybug was quite excited to meet up and discuss what we could do to make sure you were as safe as possible, considering the circumstances.”

Adrien scowled as he shuffled over to Ladybug, slumping down next to her, to read over her shoulder. She gave him a quick peck on his cheek, igniting his face, and handed him the papers she was currently looking at. “This is talking about security measures we’d need to take when going on dates.” 

He scanned the document, eyes widening the further he got. “Real dates?”

Ladybug giggled, nodding. Neither noticed the way Gabriel’s eyes gleamed as he watched them.


End file.
